1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for characterizing and selecting technology transition options. In particular, the present invention relates to a method and system for selecting transition options using techniques adapted from those used in financial markets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Increasingly, project managers and technology managers are confronted with difficult decisions on which technologies to use for their projects, or select as standards for the business. The factors for consideration have moved beyond the technical fit or elegance of the technology to many other dimensions—including vendor stability, technology-sector volatility and programmer mind-share.
Systems, methods and techniques are needed to support structured decision-making in the selection of technology migration options.